The Obsession
by Sorceress Kirara
Summary: Tessas at Hogwarts and obsessed with Harry-like“shrine-in-the-closet”obsessed.Ironically everyone BUT Harry seems to have a*little*crush on her.With all this will Harry start to*see*Hermione?If so(duh!)will their love last with Tessa there? r+r. *Ch2
1. Mouth to mouth

The Obsession

Tessa's at Hogwarts and obsessed with Harry-like "shrine in her closet" obsessed. Ironically- everyone BUT Harry seems to have a *little* crush on her. With all this, will Harry start to *see* Hermione? And if so (duh!) will their love last with Tessa lurking around? R+R 

***

a/n: I've written and rewritten this so many times. But this time I got the right plot in my head. It's going to be perfect! And I'm sorry to mention the "What is it like to Fly" is temporarily paused until I…um…get off my lazy butt. Considering I got a box of Cheeze-its with me, it may take a while. 

***

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. And what really stinks is I don't own the psychopathic girl in this story. She really does exist!! Scary…isn't it? 

***

**5th year**

"Did ya hear about the new student?" one student whispered.

"Yea...I hear she's worse than Ginny!"

"Worse than Ginny? Is that possible?" another asked, eyeing the doors of the Great Hall to see if they would suddenly spring open to reveal 'she-who-is-worse-than-Ginny' as the rumor called her. No one knew her name yet.

Almost on cue as the food disappeared from the four long tables, the Great Hall doors were thrown open.

Everyone stared as a girl of 15 walked through the narrow path between the tables. She had long brown bushy hair that reached to her waist and green eyes that scanned the room as she walked. Finally she reached Dumbledore who smiled as he set down the stool upon which was the sorting hat. She sat down and placed the hat upon her head.

"Hey guys," Ron whispered across the table to Harry and Hermione, "If you guys ever have a daughter, she would look just like that..."

They blushed and looked back at the girl.

"How is she worse than me?" Ginny asked Hermione, pulling on her robe. She shrugged as the hat finally called out "Gryffindor!"

The girl got up quickly and started to jump up and down like a kangaroo with coffee. "I'm in the same house as HARRY???? HARRY POTTER???????"

Ginny nodded, "Oh...I see...I must say...she is a bit obsessed."

"A bit?" Ron asked, amazed.

"Well I bet she doesn't have secret audio tapes planted in his room from when Fred and George went there," she said with a grin.

"WHAT?" Harry, Hermione, and Ron shouted.

"Well...uh...that was last year, I'm over him. I swear...I...uh...gotta go find Colin..." Ginny trailed off as she walked to the other Gryffindors.

"Actually, I have some audio _and _visual cameras in his room too. Some in the bathroom and closet as well. Although I haven't edited out the Dudley scenes, " a voice from beside them said happily. It was the girl from the sorting.

"What am I- the bloody Truman show?" Harry shouted. 

"Well, I don't spy on you, Harry" Hermione said proudly. 

"Thank you." Harry replied, and then looked back at the girl. "So who are you?"

The girl smiled "Mrs. Potter."

"M...M...mum?" Harry stuttered.

"No..." The girl said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"My long lost sister? Aunt? Cousin? Uncle with a problem?" Harry guessed.

"No silly!" The girl said. "Tessa Potter. Your fiancé!"

Harry's eyes rolled back in his head and he fell back onto the stone floor. 

"Harry!" Hermione screamed, rushing to his side.

"Love!" Tessa screamed rushing to his other side.

"Harry!" Ron screamed and jumped over the table to reach his friend.

"I'll give him mouth to mouth!" Tessa exclaimed pressing her lips to his.

Harry's eyes opened weakly to see a girl kissing him. Realization kicked in when the girl opened her own eyes and he nearly fainted again as he saw the green tint. He tried to push her off but she was amazingly strong and finally after a few moments he gathered enough strength to push her to his side. He stood up slowly, with Hermione helping him to his feet. He took one look at Tessa who was still on the ground with a grin on her face and he spat onto the stone.

Tessa grinned victoriously even with the rude gesture. Hermione scowled at this, trying to ignore the pangs of jealousy.

With Hermione on one side, and Tessa on the other, they helped Harry, who was still a bit distorted form the fall…and "rescue", manage to walk steadily back to the common room. Ron seem distracted however by Tessa. She didn't notice his dreamy gaze following her every move. "She must be part veela..." Ron said to himself.

"Now that's my kinda woman!" Draco whispered to his goons. "Makes Potter faint...then makes him gag...she's good." 

***

a/n: Hope that was ok. And funny. Please review since any suggestions or comments. No flames, but constructive criticism. And, Smart1hermione, no veggietales!!!


	2. Jealously and a darn good comeback

*******

a/n: before I begin chapter 2 I would like to state: I am not like Jonah the pickle or whatever Veggie he is. 

*****

Chapter 2

*****

"Quick, lay him on the couch, make sure he's alright," Hermione instructed Ron and Tessa as they entered the common room. They nodded and set him down on the common room couch, as Harry groaned from the pain returning to his head.

"We have to make sure he doesn't have a concussion," Hermione continued joining Ron and Tessa near Harry's side.

"Maybe we should see if he recognizes us" Ron suggested.

"Good idea!" Tessa smiled, "I'll makes sure he's breathing alright first…." and she began to lean over him, heading for his lips again. Thankfully, Harry with his lightening-fast reflexes from quidditch, opened his eyes fast enough to safely dodge her puckered lips. She frowned and pulled back. 

Hermione rolled her eyes at Tessa's attempt and looked back down at Harry. "Harry, who is this girl?" she asked, indicating Tessa.

Harry pulled his glasses away to rub his eyes then put them back to see the browned haired, green eyed witch that was grinning over him. With a pointed finger, aiming straight at her chest, he growled, "Evil…spawn of satan from the bowels of hell!!" 

Ron nearly choked at Harry's sudden recovery…and description. Hermione could feel her jaw dropped from behind her hand. Having the perfect opportunity to get back at Tessa, she quickly said, "At least he knows who one of us is" 

Ron snickered, trying to muffle his laugh.

Tessa gasped in an overly dramatic way, then smiled a mischievous grin. "Why, Hermione, I would have thought you would be offended about Harry's comment about _you_." No one insulted Tessa. At least not without a comeback two times worse. 

"Whoa…" Ron muttered, amazed at this cat fight going on between the best friend and the obsessed one. Harry hadn't heard since had drifted off to sleep to get away from the pain. 

Of course, Hermione, being the mature 5th year student she was, and not the one to fight, calmly stated, her eyes shut to prevent herself from seeing the girl in front of her, "I think it would be best if you left." She opened her eyes to see Tessa still there grinning. "Well, go!" 

"You heard her, Ron, get going. Its girl time with Harry." Ron looked confused for a second, and looked back from Tessa's innocent smile, which he lingered on for a moment, to Hermione stern glare filled with rage. 

"I meant you, Tessa Po--er whatever your last name is!!" she shrieked, not managing her calm nature as she had before.

"Pot-ter" Tessa said slowly, making sure she caught every syllable.

"Your REAL last name!"

"Potter" she said just as calmly as before.

Hermione sighed. It was like arguing with a rock. "Alright…your maiden name…"

"Oh, well why didn't you say so?" Tessa asked laughing.

"What is it?" Hermione growled, growing more impatient.

"Oh, Radly. Tessa Radly Potter."

Gaining her composure once more, Hermione managed to say, "Thank you…Radly-Potter…if you don't mind, could you _please _leave Ron and I alone with Harry?" 

Tessa sighed. "Alright then. I'll just sort through my things in the dorm. Good night then." and turned towards the stairwell.

"Wait!" Ron shouted. She turned to see him running up beside her. "G-g-good night." He managed, flushing bright red. 

"Uh, thanks" Tessa said, unsure of how to react.

"You, er, need any help…with the sorting and such I mean. Because it could be so tiresome and well I-"

"Aren't you sweet!" Tessa smiled, politely, putting a hand on his cheeked. He turned so red he could have been mistaken for a lava lamp if the lights were off. If blushes were green, he would have been assumed to have been eating radiation. _That _red. "Sorry, but I can do it myself, good night, though…er…Jon?" And with that she turned and headed back up the stairs. 

Ron turned back to Hermione sitting beside the sleeping Harry. He had a dazed look on his face, "She said my name…" 

"Your name is not Jon." Hermione sighed.

"It's not? Oh well…is there a spell to change it?"

"Ron, give it up."

"Sorry…well I best be getting to bed" he said grinning, mentally praising he didn't say _which_ bed. He headed up the stairs.

Hermione's good night filled the room: "That's the girls' dorm!" 

"Heh, sorry." And with that he went to the boys' dorm. 

Hermione sighed, looking back down at Harry, sleeping peacefully. "I don't like that Tessa, Harry. She makes Ron act like an idiot…or more so, that is." she softly laughed. " But she's also trying to get you under her spell. I just hope I can figure it out before someone I love gets hurt." She suddenly looked up from his face, her eyes bright with an idea. "Spell? That's it! Good night Harry!" she said quickly before leaning down and kissing him on the cheek. Still smiling, she rushed up to the girls' dorm.

******

a/n: so that was that. So…who does Hermione love? Well, if you read the summary, my profile page, or my other stories, you probably can guess by now. If not….I'll just keep you in suspense. 

**********

Please review…It really does help the author. Except for the Veggie Tale ones. The disturb me. But you know what they say, if something _disturbs _the comforted, then it must comfort the _disturbed_, eh **Smart1hermione**?


End file.
